We're here
by tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Maggie had a rough day at the NCPD and came home exhausted. Alex is there to comfort her and pick up the pieces. And when she has a nightmare, their daughter Jamie comes to hold Maggie together too. R&R!


Author Note:

Hey guys! I know it's been a while since my last update on the multi-chapter prologue: Silver Linings and I'm sorry. I'm kinda stuck at the moment and school works are driving me crazy. I will see if I can come up with another chapter of that soon. But for now, enjoy some fluffy domestic Sanvers with their little girl Jamie first. Enjoy!

* * *

It's a rough day for the whole NCPD.

A triple homicide. A mother and her two children were murdered.

A few officers get hurt while chasing the suspect, one with GSW and two with severe concussion.

Maggie, promoted and became Captain Sawyer, is the person in charge of this case.

And she is devastated.

It's already past midnight when Maggie steps into her house, her home.

Exhaustion is visible on Maggie's face, looking pale and trembling slightly.

"Hey babe" Alex says from the couch, looking up from her book. She's wearing her glasses, wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey" Maggie's voice is weak. She's been struggling to keep her emotion by bay the whole day. The fact that now she's at home makes it harder.

She stumbles towards the couch, wanting to hold Alex in her arms, or being held.

Alex can see how unsteady Maggie's steps are, she stands up from the couch and meet her wife half way.

"Easy there baby" Alex opens her arms for Maggie to collapse into her.

"Al..." Maggie shudders.

"Shhhh it's okay, just let it out. I've got you" Alex coos while tugging off the hairband, releasing her ponytail and running a hand through her hair.

Maggie sobs, her whole body shakes while she cries.

Alex carefully guides her sobbing wife onto the floor and let her sits in her lap when Maggie's legs give in.

"Breathe baby" Alex reminds, not wanting the outburst to turn into a panic attack.

They just stay there, Alex whispering soothing words to Maggie, Maggie clinging onto Alex.

Maggie can barely keep her eyes open when her crying subsides.

Alex scoops her up onto the sofa and tucks the blanket around her.

"Mags? Can you stay here for a while? I'm gonna go draw you a bath" Alex says with her hand still stroking Maggie's hair.

"Back soon?"

"Yes just in a minute, okay?"

Receiving a small nod from Maggie, Alex place light kiss on Maggie's lips then her forehead before heading into the bathroom.

When Alex return to the living room moments later, her heart breaks upon seeing Maggie curled into a ball, clinging to the blanket, new tears streaming down her face.

"Mags" Alex wakes Maggie up by wiping away Maggie's tears with her thumb and calling her name softly.

Maggie groans and leans into Alex touch.

"Bath's ready. Can you walk on your own or want me to carry you?"

Maggie can't trust herself with her words. She just lean up a bit and Alex takes the hint to scoop her up bridal style.

Maggie doesn't remember how she finished the bath, how she got changed, how she got into bed.

One second she's still in Alex's arms, and the next thing she remembers is waking up screaming.

Alex is startled awake by Maggie's scream. Her eyes shoot open to scan the room for any danger, only finding her sweating and panting wife.

"It's okay Maggie, I'm here. You're safe" Alex whispers into Maggie's ear while gathering her into her arms.

Maggie buries herself into Alex's front, sobbing into her shoulder, breaking down for the second time tonight.

"Mommy?" A small voice calls from the bedroom door.

"Jamie? Why are you awake? Everything's okay?" Alex asks while gesturing her daughter to come to the bed with one hand, another remains firmly around Maggie.

"I heard Mama scream" the little girl says while settling between her mothers.

"I'm okay sweetie, just a nightmare" Maggie assures her little girl, sounding tired.

"No need to be scared Mama, Mommy and I will protect you" Jamie says while wrapping her small figure around Maggie.

New tears forming at Maggie's eyes. But this time, it's happy tears.

Alex's heart melts at their daughter's sweet move. She snuggles further into her girls, dropping a kiss on Jamie's head then reaches over to do the same to Maggie.

"Jamie's right, Mags. We're here, we'll protect you"

"I love you two so much"

"Me too, forever"

"Love you Mama and Mommy" Jamie murmured with sleep in her voice.

Both Alex and Maggie smiles and looks down lovingly at Jamie, who's already slipped back into sleep.


End file.
